


（just a car-character 2)

by REDUCING



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDUCING/pseuds/REDUCING
Summary: A love stoty
Relationships: Max Black/Caroline Channing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	（just a car-character 2)

无论以后发生什么，都绝对不要提前到餐馆来了。Caroline默默的想着，对着餐厅的吊灯发呆，她面前的客人喊了她半天都没有反应。  
“Caroline？你在干嘛？连Max都比你勤快得多，呃我是说对比起来。”Han从办公室里面出来，径直走到她面前，像某个动画里面的花栗鼠。  
“Hey！girl，你还好吗？你再怎么看那个吊灯，它也不会掉下来砸中那个嬉皮士的。”Han刚回办公室，Max就端着盘子过来了，虽然是在问候，但脸上带着戏谑的笑容。  
本来还没什么情绪波动的Caroline看见Max那充满挑衅意味的笑容时，再一次炸毛了。  
“这事你得负全责…Max，估计Han又去算这个月该扣我多少工资了。”  
然而，在Max眼里，至少现在，不管眼前这只话痨的金发小动物再怎么说，自己都是可以接受的，她看了一眼厨房的窗口，没有人，Oleg正背对着窗口炸着薯条。  
“Alright！”Max踏着欢快的步子走进后厨，在与Caroline擦身而过的瞬间，她抬起胳膊撩起对方那并不长的裙摆，不动声色的在Caroline的小屁股上拍了两下，Max的动作轻快的像前年冬天，她顺手带走货柜上那双手套时那样迅速。  
结果可想而知，她的金发小公主气得满脸通红，转过身生气的瞪了她一眼，这已经是她今天第三次炸毛了。  
现在问题来了，第一次是因为什么？

下午两点零五分，离餐厅开门营业时间还有一个小时55分钟，平时不管发生什么都不会准时上班的两人今天却破天荒的早到了那么久。  
“下次Han再让我去帮他清理冷藏室的卷饼数量时，我一定会拒绝他。”Caroline打开冷藏室的门，从傻里傻气的姜黄色制服的围裙里面摸出本子。  
“是啊，从没有女孩子答应过他。”Max嘲讽起Han来依旧那么自然。“这就是答应他的下场，一切都变的so short…”躺着中枪一直都是Han的被动技能。  
“Max...”Caroline知道身后的棕发尤物到底在抱怨什么，不过她现在不太想谈这个，看着眼前的卷饼和各种混杂着食物的架子，这个比起昨晚的事才更让她头疼。  
关上冷藏室的门，Max靠在一边的墙上默默的看着清理架子的Caroline，她嘟起嘴，回想着昨晚的事，尽管这事不怪Han，但她就是不爽。

Last Night...  
生活再糟糕，也要留点时间给自己。Max有时候会这样想，比如今晚，虽然现在已经快要凌晨三点了，但她还是不太想现在就睡着，很久之前她的某一任男友说过：  
“Hey，babe，现在是滚床单的时间啦。”  
不管是谁说的，不管那一任男友有多么脑残还调戏过自己的女朋友，至少他说的这话没问题。  
想到这里，Max往旁边挪了挪，悄悄的蹭到对方身边。  
“C-line...你睡了吗…”她小心翼翼的问。  
“没...你刚叫我什么？”Caroline有些惊讶于对方的称呼，毕竟按照Max的性格，不叫她fart goblin都不错了。说话期间，Max一直没有抬起头来，以前在这事上自己从来没有如此委婉过，也不知道自己为什么现在变成这样，难道是因为女朋友恋爱EQ太低吗？

“你怎么了，冷吗…呃..Max...”

本来已经属于半迷糊状态的Caroline感觉到自己的屁股上多了一只手的时候突然清醒了，手的主人在黑暗中的眼睛闪着微弱的光，安静的望着自己，眼见自己没什么反应，那只手缓缓的移动了，绕到大腿内侧的肌肉线条上，一点一点的侵蚀自己的理智。  
“No…”当Max的手由下至上伸进自己短裤的时候，Caroline还是阻止了对方，虽然这会伤害到她。  
“下次吧，你明天还要早起，下午还得早点到餐馆去....”光线越来越昏暗，Caroline看不清Max的表情，只能感觉到她的手沿着自己的腿放了下来。  
“Fine…”Max从没想过会被这么快的拒绝，赌气般的翻了个身，五秒之后，传来了一声叹息，腰肢被轻轻的搂住，Max知道她的小公主在安慰自己，可她什么也不想说，也不知道说什么。  
“Good Night，Max”  
“Um…good night...”

第二天早上，两人都没再提起夜晚发生的事，直到下午，Max终于忍不住抱怨了两句，不过还是拿Han当了挡箭牌而没有直说。  
回忆的时间略微有些长了，以至于Max都忘记自己现在的主要任务是整理卷饼了。  
“Max？你不打算帮我吗？”Caroline看了看完全没有反应的Max，抬起手在她面前晃了晃，然后手腕就被一把抓住了。  
“我们得谈谈，关于一些事情。”Max盯着自己的女朋友，略有不满的说。  
“谈什么？你还在对昨晚的事情感到不爽吗？”Caroline发觉自己的手腕被抓的太紧了，不过对方完全没有放开的意思。

“不只是昨晚，是最近，你总是以各种理由推脱...也许是我想多了，不过你到底怎么回事？大小姐？”Max此刻如同一只突然暴躁的英格兰短毛猫，灰绿色的眼睛闪着不寻常的光。

“抱歉，Max，只是因为最近太累了，而且还得早起，自从咱们开始提供送货上门服务之后，也是不得不面对的。”察觉到对方复杂的目光，Caroline选择稍微避开它们，那样的目光让她有些不安。  
“Max，你能先放开我的手吗？”  
“这不太好....Caroline…”当她放开手，对方手腕上红色的印记暗示了刚才失去冷静的自己，然而现在，Max觉得越来越不好了，除去心理上的猜测，生理上的难受也很容易让她不好过。  
“也许我们可以先不谈这个，Han订的卷饼堆起来比他还高...uh！”  
去他妈的卷饼，Max就这样想着，她一把将金发小动物拽过来，把她抵在身后的墙壁上，在Caroline还没有反应过来之前，满脑子都是对卷饼怨念的Max狠狠的咬上了她的嘴唇，很明显，是不带有爱意的那一种，倒是有部分怒气在其中。

这是一个毫无技巧可言的吻，侵略性极强，天知道到底发生了什么，总之等到Max停下这个吻之后，她看着眼前的Caroline，丢失的冷静渐渐回来了。  
可怜的金发小动物感觉自己大脑都快缺氧了，瞳孔一时半会儿还没完全聚焦，紊乱的气息顺着喉咙游走，狭小的空间里回荡着她毫无规律的喘息声，她甚至都没太站稳，要不是Max搂住她的腰，估计她会直接沿着墙滑下去。  
“Sorry…我太激动了。”Max对自己的失控而感到愧疚，自己采取了最糟糕的方式去发泄不满，把Caroline吓得站不稳，连直面自己的勇气都快没了。Max不太敢有什么太大的动作，只能小声的问了一句：  
“你还好吗？Carol…”  
最近真是烂透了，Max想到，说话越来越小声。  
“我觉得这是我应得的...Max，是我不对，我一直都没考虑你的感受，满脑子都是我们的生意什么的...不包括卷饼在内。”好不容易恢复过来的Caroline盯着Max灰绿的瞳孔，像是要弥补之前的逃避一般。  
原本心灰意冷的Max听见这段话不由得一愣，对方蓝色的眼睛宛如海洋般神秘，顺着那道目光，是更深的意味。  
“所以，我以后不会这样了…你想要的我都会给你。”  
这句话简直就是一个炸弹，在Max的脑海里炸开了一朵花，女朋友开窍了，这事早该发生了，Max忽然想继续刚才的事情了。   
“那，现在怎么样？”  
“现在？？什么？”  
“不许反悔！”  
虽然说在冷藏室里有些不解风情，不过现在真的没心思去在意这个了，反正微生物们也学不来人类的情趣。  
这次，才是真正的开始了，Max在她女朋友的耳边轻轻的呼出气体，隐隐约约的说着什么，Caroline这才明白要发生什么了，燥热的气息在耳边游走，湿润感觉不只是从耳廓处传来，更多的来自其他某处。  
“嗯...我答应你的绝不反悔...”细碎的喘息声混合着模糊的话语，加剧了空气的燥热，冷藏室也不那么无聊了。  
这次要更加温柔一点了，不过温柔这个词在Max的人生字典里面，一直没什么存在感，她们在一起的时间不算太长，Caroline撑着腰上班的日子在这不长的时间里可一点也不少。  
“Hey…你的身体好烫，这地方平时都是nipples anywhere...不过现在也差不多啦。”就算在这种时候，Max也会用她跳跃的思维来吐槽，即便她已经把手放在了自己女朋友的胸上，Caroline此时已经无暇顾及Max的吐槽了，对方的手在就这样有意无意的擦过自己的乳首，另一只手隔着内裤游走在该出现的位置，没办法,虽然总是被吐槽身材毫无起伏，但要是说不喜欢，绝对是不可能的。  
“想玩点儿别的吗？”Max顺着Caroline修长的大腿脱下她的内裤，大概的情况用膝盖想都知道。“嗯...Max....”有趣的是，相比于之前那些男朋友，金发小动物在Max这里，往往会刻意压抑住那些愉快的sex voice，具体原因不详。  
“Oh…wow..我这可是头一次发现你的情况那么糟糕啊…Carol…”现在解释都是徒劳的，Max的手消失在裙摆之下，被她故意放大的水声刺激着Caroline的每一根神经，老实说，怪要命的。“要不要试着叫出来？反正你也不是Channing家的大小姐了，也许不久后就是Black家的小bitch了。”  
果然在这方面，直来直去才是Max的正常画风，Caroline感觉自己快招架不住了，快感一阵又一阵的传来，而Max只在外阴处徘徊，温热的液体滴在地板上的声音惹得Caroline浑身一颤，在她失神的瞬间，肿胀充血的花核被轻轻的捏住，外阴的花瓣已经被分开，Max用指腹左右滑动，发出越来越淫靡的水声。  
“哈...嗯...嗯....Max....啊...”理智早就被抛弃九霄云外了，不得不承认，Max是个合格的女朋友，在sex方面，她确实是个足够厉害的witcher（污师嘛…），而且现在还是火力全开的状态，再矜持的女孩都会屈服于此。  
大概是因为觉得好玩，Max就这样慢慢的勾引着Caroline掉进她的陷阱，她就这样看着女朋友失神的模样，手指却丝毫没有想进行下一步的意图，压住花核的手指也放缓了力度，上下滑动，刻意避开了敏感的凸起。  
欲求不满真的是无比糟糕的事情，按目前情况来说，Caroline被撩到快要高潮，然而就差那么一点，这让她感到不适应，她体内涌出的液体越来越多，Max却坏心眼的和她开玩笑，解开她的胸罩之后，又没再去触碰，任由那些粉红色的小可爱们隔着粗糙的布料摩擦着。  
“Max...please...”Caroline忍住快感的侵蚀憋出一句话来，虽然它们听上去依旧宛如娇喘声。  
“别着急啊，小公主，你难道不想多享受一会儿吗？”Max继续引诱着，同时在她的小公主白皙的脖颈上留下做爱的痕迹。  
“啊.....会被看见的...嗯...”Caroline抬起胳膊捧起Max的脸颊，低声说到，不料对方竟然在这个时候进入了自己的身体，明明刚才还在戏弄自己，说什么要享受前戏。  
“....Max...呀啊…你...”插进去的那一刻，来的过于猛烈，Caroline感觉自己真的要站不住了，她勾住Max的脖子，无法控制的颤抖着，Max觉得这样很好，她极其缓慢的抽动着手指，也将充血的花核暴露在冷清的空气中。  
“看见了又怎么样，如果让我知道上次说要和你在床上大战三百回合的混蛋是谁，我一定把他的头按进发霉的乳酪里去，谁都别想对我的妞有想法！”Max说着之前的事情，另一根手指也挤进了溢满液体的花道之中，同样的毫无预兆。  
“啊啊...嗯啊…天呐…Max...我快要...”  
“噢？这才开始呢…”  
就算Max没什么太大的动作，Caroline也快要受不了了，身体燥热无比，湿润的体液打湿了大腿内侧的皮肤。  
“我都说了不要着急啊…”Max说着就抽出了手指，她抬起手，液体一点点的流下来。“Babe…你还是一如既往的紧致呢…”  
只有在这种时候，Max才会这样称呼自己，不过现在的情况不太好，Caroline还没有完全从刚才的快感中抽离出来，巨大的空虚感就袭击了全身的神经，也许是Max在小小的报复自己？Caroline实在是顾不得任何形象了，去他妈的淑女名媛，现在的Caroline承认自己就是个放荡的bitch。  
“Max....fuck me……”  
“Um？”Max怀疑自己听错了，平时都不怎么会爆粗口的大小姐突然来这么一句，实在是难以想象。  
“Max....我说要你现在就cao我...cao到我晕过去我也不会怪你的！”  
“....fine！”

等到Caroline从疯狂之中回过神来时，已经被Max脱了个精光，然后被压在用来放馅饼的钢制桌上，Max的膝盖顶着自己的外阴摩擦着，Max那灰绿的瞳孔此刻却让她像个恶魔般，她骨节分明的手和压在自己胸口前柔软的人间胸器...都变得不那么清晰了。  
“果然比起穿那傻里傻气的制服，你什么都不穿才是最好看的。”Max边说边脱掉自己的制服，包裹在黑色胸罩里的XXL的小妹妹在Caroline的眼前晃动着，她胡乱扯开Max的胸罩，张口咬住翘起的乳尖。  
“Ow…你这个小bitch...”Max轻哼一声，任由Caroline肆意爱抚她的身体，她可爱的女朋友用那并不娴熟的技巧触碰着裸露的皮肤和上翘的凸起，Max感觉到对方另一只手在不老实的游走，消瘦的手指捏住另一边的乳尖，来回摩擦起来。  
“Uh…基本合格.....”Max喘着气，如同鼓励对方般说到，当然，她心里明白，基本合格？才怪呢…下身早已溃不成军。不管怎么说，自从她们在一起后，Caroline在sex方面的技术比以前好太多了，想到这里，一股莫名的成就感在脑海里打了个转。  
“....Max...um…”那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛里透露出爱意，Caroline就这样看着压在她身上的Max，舌头在她傲人的胸上缠绵，勾住乳尖轻轻吮吸，惹得她一阵颤抖，灰绿色的眼睛浮上一片水雾，慌张的移开视线，老实说，Caroline知道，Max虽然外表充满魅力，是个毒舌的吐槽神人，但内心还是那个抱着猫咪对着自己卖萌的小女生。  
“.....看着我，Max。”  
“什么....um！”  
没有预料到的亲吻，嘴唇贴合的那一刻，Max还是乖乖的接受了，她回应着来自恋人的爱意，舌尖相互接触，宛如试探般，而后，是温柔的缠绵，细碎的声音从喉咙隐隐约约的发出，顺着嘴角流下没能吞咽的唾液，Caroline抬起大腿，在Max的双腿间隔着内裤小心的摩擦，同时用舌尖抵在对方的舌根，像是要压制住这位吐槽大神的嚣张气焰那样霸道，而在平时这种情况可从来没有发生过。  
气氛好像突然变了。  
敏感如Max，她知道再这样下去会发生什么，在一吻结束之后，她尽力撑起身体，居高临下的看着带着笑容和自己吻痕的金发小公主，尽管她觉得继续下去也不坏，但至少现在，自己也要克制住。  
“做的不错，Carol，不过，现在我们来玩点别的。”Max戏谑的笑了笑，将滑落在面前的头发拨到耳朵后面。“保证让你爽上天。”Caroline还没有看清Max的脸和那个笑容，突如其来的快感瞬间击穿了她的身体，那不是手指的触感，她告诉自己。  
此刻，Max蹲在桌子旁边，用她漂亮的嘴唇吻住了那粉红色的花核。  
“啊.....别...啊！”这下是真的玩大了，Caroline在彻底掉进这陷阱之前用仅存的理智告诉自己，要什么“九英寸"(大概22cm），女朋友的舌头比那东西好得多了。  
其实自己早就想这样做了吧。Max默默的想着，舌尖压住花核，来回打转，转而又用嘴叼住，吮吸起来，故意发出微妙的声音，继续向下，用锋利的犬齿划过柔软的阴唇，在对方因为吃痛而颤抖的瞬间突然含住，略带粗暴的吮吸起来，滚烫的液体自穴口涌出，顺着Max的嘴唇和下巴滴在地板上，Max恶作剧般用手指去触碰抽动的穴口，液体布满了她整根手指。  
“啊啊…嗯...哈...Max，快点...嗯啊～” 完全失去思考能力的Caroline撑着身体坐起来，蓝色的眼瞳失神的望着Max，她面色潮红，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落，凌乱的金发让她显得格外妖媚，她纤细白嫩的长腿放荡的张开，黏稠的透明液体被弄的到处都是，Max用舌尖扫过她的大腿内侧，最后把舌头放进了抽动的小穴之中，伸手按住花核的顶端，舌头开始不老实的搅动起来。  
“Um…um…”继续故意发出糟糕的声音，Caroline向前倾着身体，双手抱住Max的头，看着她卖力的模样，让自己更加性奋了。  
“啊～啊...啊...Max...嗯啊～我快去了…”那顽皮不堪的舌头在自己的体内放肆的搅动，撞击内壁，舔舐那些粗糙的凹痕，来来回回抽送，内壁收紧又被撑开，循环往复，本来在Max进来的一瞬间，Caroline就几近高潮，能压抑到现在已经是极限了，她昂起头，漂亮的金发被她全部甩到身后，呻吟声由她喉咙发出，充满了整个房间。  
“哈...啊啊啊啊啊...Max！Max！啊啊啊！”  
热流自她的下身涌出，Max感叹还好自己经验丰富，不然被呛到肯定是自然的，但那滚烫的热流穿过她的口腔，顺流而下时，还是吓了她一跳，她的Caroline从未如此热情，她得承认，今天是自己从出生到现在被叫名字次数最多的一天了，那些滴在地板上的液体中，大概也有自己的吧，Max看了一眼不知何时被扔到一边的内裤，咧嘴一笑，她站起身来，抱住还没有从高潮中缓冲回来的恋人，让她靠在自己的肩膀上，Caroline的喘息声在Max的耳边响起，颤抖的身体和软糯的胸又惹起了Max的欲望。  
“babe，怎么样...是不是爽到感觉自己看到了天堂的大门？”等到Caroline稍微平静下来，Max问到，蹭了蹭她的金发。  
“岂止是大门...Max，你总让我感到惊喜..呼...”高潮的余韵还没有完全褪去，湿热的气息环绕在两人的周围。  
“嘿...我都忘记我们提前来这是干嘛的了。”Max回头看了一眼被遗忘的卷饼和被随意扔在地板上的衣物，玩味的笑了，灰绿色的眼中闪过一丝狡黠的光，Caroline敏感的捕捉到了来自女朋友的小计划，她从桌子上下来，靠在桌边，用一种介于玩笑和正经的语气说到：  
“难不成这都是你策划好的？”老实说到现在为止，Caroline都没有想过自己会用“策划”二字来向Max发问，大多数时候对方都是想到什么就做什么，当然有的事情还是除外，毕竟也不是没有发生过。  
“Nope，我可从来不会策划的好吧，人生苦短，免费的娱乐少得可怜，我哪来那么多精力去策划。”Max边说边晃着胳膊，目光在金发小动物赤裸的身体上游走了一圈，吐槽归吐槽，她得承认，Caroline漂亮的腰线和令人羡慕的马甲线总是不经意的吸引她的目光，Max觉得这个冷藏室的制冷大概快坏掉了，虽然一直就没什么太大的效果啦。  
“Really？”感受到目光的小动物抱起胳膊，缓缓靠近目光的来源。“你都没敢看我的眼睛，Max，虽然你这样盯着我看也不坏。”  
“你能转过去吗？C-line？”Max没有直接回答问题，用一种奇怪的语气问。  
“你叫我什么？你最近怎么了？自从我远离上东区之后就没怎么听见过别人这样称呼我了。”Caroline伸手在Max傲人的胸上轻轻拍了拍，她才发现，她们就这样一丝不挂的站在这里聊天，哪怕这是事后的小情趣，在冷藏室也难免有点奇怪。  
“Well，你要是愿意我就叫你fart elf，反正我一直没有改手机上的备注，嗯...不对我改过，改成了AA什么的。（暗指胸围)"Max觉得那种不可抗拒的诱惑又在自己心理抓挠自己的情绪了。“So，快转过去。”  
“...你总得给我个理由吧。”  
“好吧，刚才那桌子上有一只本该享受生活的老鼠....”  
“What！”  
伴随着Caroline惶恐的惊叫声，Max露出得逞般的笑容，老鼠自然是不会有的，若不是女朋友EQ值起伏太大，自己才犯不着这样折腾。  
“别紧张，这地方的食物连老鼠都不会去碰的。” Max说着就从背后抱住被吓得半死的Caroline，这次她没有像上次那样有意无意的逗女朋友玩，而是直接把对方抵在桌子的边缘上，钢制的边缘没有粗糙的质感，打磨光滑的表面不会伤到皮肤和肌肉。  
“Do it again ..."Max 不想让这次接触就这样结束，而且Caroline之前也向自己表明了态度，所以大胆一点也没什么大不了，她如是想到，抬起女朋友那令人羡慕不已的长腿，露出已经肿胀的外阴区，还没完全恢复的穴口又溢出了黏稠的液体，一部分因为刚才的动作而留在了桌子的边缘上。  
“Max...”  
“你答应过我的！”  
“可是...已经快到四点了吧…”  
“噢？你打算这样去端盘子吗？我知道的，girl...不管你现在怎么说，我都会以这里的情况来决定。”Max从后方弹了弹因为液体而贴合的阴唇，用手指穿过，向内按压。  
“...嗯～”Caroline发出一声满足的呻吟，也算是默认了Max想做的事情，她用胳膊撑着身体，腰微微向后退，将之前被抬起的腿半跪在桌子的边缘处，呈现出一种极其诱惑的姿势，Max此刻觉得自己的大脑快要因此而爆炸开来，眼前这妖媚的金发女人真的是那个傻里傻气的Caroline吗？不管怎么说，现在要做的就是彻底满足（wanhuai）这只完成蜕变的金发恶魔了吧。  
等到Max恢复部分思考能力的时候，她才发觉到自己的动作是多么的不堪，右手的三根手指已经全部没入了小小的穴口，虽然被挤压得很难顺利移动，但并不影响那些激烈的抽插。左手则在那可爱漂亮的形状上来回蹂躏红肿的乳头，偶尔轻轻拉扯按压，让那如同布丁的酥胸晃动起来。  
“呜嗯...好深...哈啊～”  
“sweetie...”  
虽然已经神智不清，Caroline还是听见了Max对自己的称呼，平时各种乱七八糟的绰号，无疑都是Max傲娇小性格的表现形式，只有在这种时候，才能听见她真实的心声，Caroline撑着身体，抬起腰肢去迎合Max的手指的律动，花道内壁咬住那骨节分明的手指，快感越来越猛烈。  
“咕啾...咕...啾...”Max加快了手上的动作，淫靡的水声混杂着娇喘声，一点一点蚕食她刚恢复的理智，左手离开满是红色痕迹的胸，Max在Caroline的小屁股上拍了一下，然后是第二下...  
“....啊嗯～嗯...嗯...oh…Max...”  
“Hey...bitch...想看看我是怎么cao你的吗？”Max听着金发的恶魔发出享受而淫荡的娇喘声，看着她因为快感而颤抖的完美腰肢，内心涌起一阵狂喜的情绪，这种在她童年就消失的心情突然出现了，反而惹得她想哭了，手上的动作也慢了下来，不过在两秒之后就又加快了，这样的变化让Caroline不太适应，她回头看着Max，迅速的撩开耳边的碎发，不料这个动作在恋人的眼里满是暗示，耳廓被咬住，舌头沿着轮廓舔舐，稍微玩弄之后耳垂被温柔的含住，慢慢的吮吸起来。  
桌子的边缘已经全部沾满了黏稠的液体，冰冷的桌面在Caroline的下身不断的刺激着，Max用中指抵着肉壁的上侧，坏笑在她脸上浮现出来。  
“是这里吧…”她稍微用劲按压，对方快要化成一滩水的身体猛的一颤，差一点就要高潮。  
“Uh…yeah...”Caroline勉强露出一个笑容，面色潮红的盯着Max坏笑的脸。  
“Dear god...”Max在那充满情欲和炽热的眼神中红了脸，不知道为什么，这次的接触和以往完全不同，以致于Max突然开始考虑之后的事情了，在她走神的时间里，她的女朋友因为欲望而开始用肉壁摩擦她的手指，花道内早已一片泥泞，狠狠的咬住了突入的异物，Caroline完美的腰线和光洁的背部在Max看来，已经充满异常的魔力了。  
“....快.点..要..到了..”自Caroline喉咙里发出的声音断断续续的，喘息声反而越来越清晰了，Max狠下心来，直接咬住了那片白皙无暇的肌肤，手指向上勾起，抵住了肉壁的上侧，手腕带动手指加速了抽插的速度，她明显的感觉到Caroline的不断颤抖，她瘦削的手掌死死的压在桌面上，眼角的生理泪水和嘴边的液体不受控制的滴在桌面上，胸口上满是红色的吻痕，若不是Max抵住了她的腰，她真的宁愿就这样趴在桌子上由Max来肆意破坏，这几年以来，她就这样从一个上东区名媛变成了一个“ride-or-die "的普通市民，不过，已经没什么不能接受了，很多东西已经彻底改变了，她有了一群真心的朋友，有了自己挣来的钱，哪怕它们在前几年真的少的可怜。  
而且，Caroline打心底喜欢着Max，这几年的事情太多太多，现在也就足够了。  
“咚....”门外传来有人推开大门的声音，然后是不太清楚的说话声。  
“Damn it！多半是Han…”Max气冲冲的低声说到。  
“Uh…Max...”Caroline倒是不想在意别人怎么样了，扭动腰肢催促着Max，欲望将她完全吞没了。  
管不了那么多了，Max对着肉壁狠狠的一摁，手指几乎抵到了最深处，她在Caroline即将叫出声来的时候封住了她的唇，像要把她吞噬般，霸道的吻住了那糖果味的漂亮嘴唇。热流顺着Max的手指溢出，在地板上留下了痕迹，同时，原本没想到会这样发展下去的Max随着亲吻，闷哼一声，在自己有意无意的自行摩擦后，在燥热的空气中冲上了顶峰，差点让她跪了下去。  
一吻结束，高潮的余波还在两人身上缓缓延续着，喘息声将冷藏室装点出淫靡放荡的气息。  
“Hello？Max，Caroline…你们在吗？那些卷饼怎么了？我打不开这门了。”Han的声音从门外传来了，冷藏室的门是Max悄悄锁上的，当然她没说这事，至于Han，待会再考虑怎么解释吧。  
“Yes，Han…”Max本想再说点什么，但现在的她实在是没办法组织吐槽的语言了，她扶着已经站不稳的Caroline靠着墙坐下，看着这满屋狼藉和还没有恢复过来的女朋友，她只能感叹自己太厉害了。  
“Sweetie,还好吗？”Max不再理会Han的敲门声和抱怨声，温柔的看着Caroline，灰绿色的眼睛像一片沉静的湖水般满是深情，这在平时是绝对不会见到的。  
“我..很好..Max...”Caroline勾起嘴角露出一个微笑，不带任何色欲的，再次吻了吻Max诱人的红唇。“我喜欢你这样叫我..”  
“我刚才想到一个新的。”Max捡起地板上的衣服，低声说到。  
“说来听听？”  
“fart…”  
“stop…stop…”Caroline及时打断了Max，不管后面是什么，都会成为破坏气氛的绝佳搭配。  
“Max，我有个问题，这果然是你策划好的吧？”Caroline还有点晕乎乎的，但这不影响她的思考，好歹曾经也是沃顿的高材生。  
“...有那么一点....我也是会看情况的好吧！”Max知道自己的小心思是逃不过对方的捕捉能力的。“上次Sophie和Olge不是也在这地方....当然他们误把Han一起关在这里面了。”  
“我真是不敢相信...Max你居然会想那么多，平时我让你帮我算个账什么的你都不愿意。”  
“God！我讨厌数学，我又不是你。”Max迅速把衣服穿好，看着还呆在原地没有任何动作的Caroline，对方就这样看着自己。“你怎么了？咱俩还得收拾这地方，要是让Han知道，我实在是不想给他解释为什么这堆卷饼依旧比他高。”  
“老实说我有点生气？我们就这样在这里来了一发...Uh…”  
“你还挑这个？之前这地方可是D·I·Y的好地方，真该把你的浪叫录下来。”  
在没下限这一点上，Max从来都是不怕和别人比的，就像她从不畏惧和别人讨论胸部的大小，反正都没她大（笑）。  
“你们俩在干嘛？平时迟到就算了，难道早到也要拖到迟到的时间才工作吗！”Han在门外敲着门，他忽然觉得这两女魔头是不是在算计怎么杀了他然后把他的尸体扔进布鲁克林的路边下水道。  
“Han，别敲了，我打赌这个时候绝对没有人会来。”Caroline回了他一句，然而她的声音听上去软绵绵的，好像还没睡醒。  
“你在冷藏室里睡着了吗…”Han总感觉事情好像没有简单，虽然他也不太敢问。  
就在Han准备离开时，冷藏室的门被推开了，Max站在门口看上去有些走神。  
“Han，你要是敢进去我就把你的头拧下来然后摆在外面的冰柜里面，今日特价”。满地狼藉还有一个因为腰酸站不起来的浑身赤裸的女朋友，前者是常事，后者绝对不能给Han看到。  
浑身戾气和杀意（笑）的Max有些吓人，Han只好摊开手表示自己不管了，转身回自己办公室去了。  
“你倒是快点啊！”Max松了一口气，催促着Caroline，尽管她知道这有点困难，今天有些过头了。  
“Max，再叫我一次sweetie。”Caroline扶着腰站起身来，期待的看着那双灰绿的眼睛。  
“Fart demon！”Max把刚才被打断的东西说出来了，实际上demon不是指真的那个demon。  
“Max！！”金发小公主这次倒是没有像往常那样毫不在意的一笑而过了，反而真的有些生气了，姑且算是今日份的第一次炸毛吧。  
“Fine…sweetie."Max向前踏了一步，虽然再问起这事时，她无论如何都不承认，但还是发生了。  
就像她吐槽和嘲讽的爱情剧那样，Max小心的握住Caroline有些发冷的手，喜欢各种浪漫套路的恋人自行将她们的手换成相扣的状态，就像那些烂透了的肥皂剧套路那样，以一个温柔又幸福的吻将画面定格在了此刻。  
“Do you want to marry me?”  
“what？”  
“Nothing…”  
“really？”  
“totally true！”

\--------END


End file.
